Gryffindor
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: What would happen if Draco were sorted into Gryffindor? How different would their relationship be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Philospher's Stone Part 1

Draco looked slightly at the boy who entered Madam Malkin's. He listened as she greeted the boy and then stood the boy next to him.

"Hello." Draco said looking at the other boy out of the side of his eyes. "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes." said the boy.

"My parents are looking for the rest of my supplies." Draco said stiffly. "And I want to look at brooms. First years aught to have brooms. Have you got one?"

"No." Harry said shaking his head.

"Do you play Quidditch?" He asked.

"No." Harry said wondering what Quidditch was.

"Do you think you'll be in Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see." Harry said with a shrug. Draco watched as the boy left with Hagrid. Draco frowned. He had so much more he'd wanted to talk to the boy about.

A few months later they arrived at Hogwarts. "Is it true? You're Harry Potter?" Draco said as they were on the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes." Harry said.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Draco Malfoy." he looked at Harry. Ron snickered under his breath. "You must be a Wesealy." Draco said looking at Ron.

"Yes." Ron said.

Draco frowned. "You'll learn there are a good wizards and bad wizards to hang out with Potter."

"I think I can judge good wizards and bad wizards for myself." Harry said glaring at him.

Draco glared at him. "Best watch yourself Potter or you'll go the same way as your parents." He stormed out the door with Crabbe and Goyle. And that was the first time Draco Malfoy met Harry Potter.

 **I hope you like this new story idea. I got it from a YouTube channel I watch. I thought it would be interesting to try and write. Please be sure to tell me what you think. ~ Blackbird**


	2. Chapter 2

The first years waited for their name to be called so they could be sorted. Harry waited nervously for his turn. "Draco Malfoy." Professor McGongall called. Draco walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. It stayed there for sometime before yelling "Gryffindor!" Whispers filled the great hall as a shocked Draco took his seat at Gryffindor's table. Harry watched as more of them were sorted. "Harry Potter!" McGonagall called. The whispers started up again as the hat was placed on his hat.

"Hmm." a voice sounded next to Harry's ear.

"Please not Slytherin." Harry thought to himself.

"Not Slytherin?" the hat said. "You could do very well there."

"No." Harry said desperately.

"Very well." the hat said. He called out to everyone "Gryffindor!" Harry stood up and headed for the Gryffindor table. He took his seat near Hermione, and Fred and George Weasley, trying to stay as far away from Draco as possible.

"Well done mate" Fred said smiling at him.

"Yeah. You got a good house." George said.

"A good house." Draco said with a snort. "It's the most humiliating thing I've ever had happen in my life." Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well. After they were all sorted they had their feast. Harry did his best to ignore Draco who was talking very loudly with a couple of Gryffindor second years farther down the table.

"Harry." Hermione said waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he said blinking.  
"Ron asked for the treacle tarts." she said.

"Oh." Harry handed the tarts to Ron. They ate and talked. Hermione mainly jabbered on about classes, and Ron was talking about quidditch. Harry gave his input when appropriate, but he was too tired and overwhelmed to really process what they were talking about.

After the feast they all went up to their dorm room. The boys were on one side and the girls on the other. Ron and Harry said goodnight to Hermione and followed the other first year boys up to their room. Harry and Ron took beds next to each other.

"How primitive." Draco said looking around. "Must feel like a castle to you Weasley."

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron growled.

"You know you might want to be nice to us since we're part of the same house." Harry said.

"You wish Potter." Draco spat.

Harry sighed. "Good night Malfoy." He laid down in bed and tried to get some sleep.

"Honestly I don't know what Cara and Maggie see in you." Draco said climbing into his own bed. Harry ignored him, though he put away the names to make sure to avoid them tomorrow. Anyone who was friends with Malfoy was bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco found out that Harry was being chosen for Seeker without contest he was furious. He waited for Harry outside the locker room. He was, of course, the last one out. He was just pushing his glasses up as Draco pounced on him.

"You ass!" Draco said punching him in the face.

"Ah!" Harry said in pain. He rolled them trying to get Draco off him, but Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and kept him down. "What is this about Malfoy?!"

"You stole the Seeker position you git!" he said swinging at Harry again. This time Harry managed to dodge the punch.

"I wasn't trying to steal it!" he said. "I didn't even know you wanted it!"

"You aren't even supposed to be able to have it!" he said.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said managing to break free of Draco's legs and scramble to his feet. He was breathing heavily. Draco stood up his shoulders heaving. He glared at Harry for a minute longer before muttering under his breath, "Stupid bloody Harry Potter," and then stalking back to the castle, leaving Harry with a bloody nose and a sense of confusion.

After that Draco spent the rest of the year ignoring Harry and vise versa. They were both very happy to have one the house cup, and went home that summer to strife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Chamber of Secrets

"You bloody Death Eater." Ron screamed at Draco. "Your bloody father nearly killed Ginny."

"Draco had nothing to do with it!" Maggie argued. "He isn't his father. And shouldn't be held accountable for his choices."

"He had to know about it!" Harry said glaring at Draco. Up until this moment Draco had been having a quiet second year. He'd been studying and trying to ignore The Golden Trio and the so called Chamber of Secrets. "He was there the day Lucius gave Ginny the diary!"

"I don't even know what your talking about!" he said. "What diary? What's going on?"

Harry snorted, "You're a horrible liar and actor Malfoy. Just admit you knew what was happening. You sick twisted fuck." Draco felt a pang in his heart. Those words hurt. He honestly had no idea what Harry was talking about. He still didn't care what Harry thought about him, and he still hated his friends, but those words hurt. He wasn't sick or twisted. He wasn't his father. In fact his father hated him. Tears welled in his eyes, and Draco stormed for the door. He heard Harry yelling behind him. "That's right run away you pansy!" He didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -The Prisoner of Azkaban

The beginning of third year saw increased tension in the Gryffindor tower. Half of them sided with Draco. They believed he wasn't his father and he had nothing to do with Ginny getting hurt in the Chamber of Secrets at the end of last year. The other half sided with Harry saying like father like son.

Draco walked into the library by himself. His hands were shaking, the letter in his hand trembling like a leaf. He looked around for a private corner and finally found one toward the back by the restricted section. He found one of the big comfy chairs and accio'd his baby blanket from his dorm. He curled up in the chair with his blanket and read the letter again.

"Dear Draco, your father has decided that until such a time that you can prove to him that you are a true servant of the Dark Lord, worth of having been in Slytherin that you will be disowned. I'm sorry about this darling, but you know how testy he is. Especially now. I'm sorry. Love, Mother."

Tears welled in Draco's eyes. How could she be so casual about this. She wasn't telling Draco he had to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas she was saying that he couldn't come home until the Dark Lord and his father found him useful in some way. But she was so casual. His heart ached and his stomach churned as he read through the letter again. The tears burned hot trails down his cheeks. He couldn't even hold them back. He bit his lip to hold back a sob. It quivered against his teeth, more tears rolling wet tracks. Footsteps sounded down the row and he quickly ducked his head under his blanket. He didn't need anyone seeing him like this. He was Draco Malfoy for goodness sake. Silence fell and then there was a tap on his shoulder. He jumped up ready to hit whoever needed to be hit. There stood Hermione Granger. He opened his mouth ready to tell her off. How dare she...

"Here." she said handing him a hankie.

"I..." he stopped. He didn't know what to say. Didn't she hate him? She was part of The Golden Trio after all.

"I don't think you're your father." she said, and walked away. Draco just stood there in shock tears and snot running down his face as he looked at the hankie in his hand. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's not a rat." Sirius said.

"What do you mean? Of course he's a rat." Ron said.

"He's an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said.

"Your mental." Ron said.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione said.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead! You killed him twelve years ago." Harry said glaring at Sirius.

"They deserve to know the truth Sirius." Lupin said.

"There were witnesses to the death of Peter Pettigrew." Harry said. "There's no way that Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw." Sirius said, gritting his teeth.

"Everyone thought Sirius kill Peter. Even I believed it" Lupin said. "But I saw the map. It never Pettigrew is alive."

"But Professor people would know if Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew, All animagi have to be reported to the Ministry."

"Right again, Hermione, but the ministry didn't know there used to be three unregistered animagi at Hogwarts."

"Get on with it Remus." Sirius said.

"All of this starts with me becoming a werewolf." Remus said. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't been so bitter. So foolhardy.I as a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform... I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school..." Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house the tunnel that leads to it - they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous. My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor... Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it...But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrew... and, of course, your father, Harry – James Potter. Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her... I was terrified they would

desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth...And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best timesof my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad was an animagi?" Harry said in shock

"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong - one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"How would that help though?" Hermione asked.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed... Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to

become less so while I was with them. I retained a bit of humanity." He continued until Snape arrived. The Golden Trio disarmed him and then released Lupin so he could continue.

"Give me Peter please." He said holding out his hand to Ron.

"How do you know Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew?" Ron asked.

Lupin paused. "That is a fair question Sirius how do you know?" He showed them the Daily Prophet.

"Fudge left it." Sirius said. "It said this boy was attending Hogwarts with Harry. On his shoulder." On Ron's shoulder was Scabbers.

"His front paw." Lupin said in shock.

"What about it?" Ron asked.

"His toe is missing." Sirius said.

"Of course." Lupin said. "He cut it off himself."

"Before he trnasformed." Sirius agreed.

"Scabbers has been in our family for years!" Ron said.

"Twelve years." Remus said. "Rats don't usually live that long."

"He's just healthy!"

"Really? Even now?" Lupin said. "Ron give me the rat."

"What are you going to do to him?" he asked. A light shone and suddenly lying there was Peter Pettigrew. They continued talking eventually figuring out that Peter really had betrayed Harry's parents and Sirius was innocent.

"Shall we kill him together?" Sirius said.

"Yes." Lupin said. They raised their wands and shot him with light Peter fell over dead.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we couldn't let him live." Sirius said.

"I...He...What now?" Harry said.

"Now we get to the castle." Lupin said. "Come on everyone now."

"I'll grab Snape." Sirius said. He threw him unceremoniusly over his shoulder and they made it back to Hogwarts.

"Go straight to Dumbledore." Lupin said. "I have to go." He ran off into the woods to turn into a werewolf. They went straight to Dumbledore who listened to their story and put them under veritaserum and watched their memories. Finally he said. "This should be enough to convince a jury."

At the end of the week Sirius was found innocent and Harry found out he would be going to live with him at the end of the year. He never had to go back to Privet Drive again.


End file.
